eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
De oude muzikant
|year = 1973 |position = 14th |points = 69 |previous = Als het om de liefde gaat |next = I See A Star }} De oude muzikant was the Dutch entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 1973 in Luxembourg performed by Ben Cramer. The song is a ballad, with Cramer describing the titular "old musician", who lives in Paris. He explains that the character had once been famous and wealthy, but that he is now reduced to the life of an anonymous street musician - with even his friends deserting him. The song was performed thirteenth on the night, following Sweden and preceding Ireland. At the close of voting, it finished in 14th place. Lyrics Dutch= Door de straten van Parijs Klinkt nog steeds dezelfde wijs Van die oude muzikant Je hoort hem al aan de overkant Eens was hij toch heel beroemd Altijd werd zijn naam genoemd Nu is hij heel oud en grijs Ouder dan de stad Parijs Door de straten, over pleinen Klinkt dat ene lied Die melodie zal nooit verdwijnen Ook al ken je hem niet Eenzaam zijn nu al z’n dagen Niemand die hem nog kent Hij speelt op zijn accordeon En denkt aan hoe het eens begon Het leven is nu grauw en grijs In de straten van Parijs Z’n vrienden kennen hem niet meer Maar kijken nu nog op hem neer Hij speelt voor geld nog op de straat Van ‘s morgens vroeg tot ‘s avonds laat Niemand die nog op hem wacht Maar soms is het of hij weer lacht Hij was beroemd in heel het land Die oude, grijze muzikant Door de straten, over pleinen Klinkt dat ene lied Die melodie zal nooit verdwijnen Ook al ken je hem niet Eenzaam zijn nu al z’n dagen Niemand die hem nog kent Hij speelt op zijn accordeon En denkt aan hoe het eens begon Het leven is nu grauw en grijs In de straten van Parijs |-| Translation= Through the streets of Paris Still the same tune sounds Played by the old musician You already hear him across the street Once he was very famous His name was mentioned all the time Now he’s very old and grey Older than the city of Paris Through the streets, over squares Sounds that one song This melody will never disappear Even though you don’t know it Lonely are his days now Nobody who knows him anymore He plays his accordion And he thinks of how it once began Now, life is grubby and grey In the streets of Paris His friends don’t know him anymore Only now, they look down on him He still plays for money on the street From early in the morning till late at night Nobody who waits for him anymore But sometimes he seems to be laughing again He was famous all over the country That old grey musician Through the streets, over squares Sounds that one song This melody will never disappear Even though you don’t know it Lonely are his days now Nobody who knows him anymore He plays his accordion And he thinks of how it once began Now, life is grubby and grey In the streets of Paris Trivia *Composer Pierre Kartner is best known to many children of the 70s in the Netherlands as "Father Abraham", who did several records alongside cartoon characters The Smurfs. Videos Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1973 Category:The Netherlands Category:20th Century Eurovision